This invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser having an adjustable spray capability, and more particularly to such dispenser wherein the spray pattern may be varied between a linear spray and a substantially flat spray.
The prior art discloses sprayers in which fluid may be selectively emitted either as a solid stream or as a spray pattern through the same discharge orifice upon relative adjustment of a swirl chamber. Such sprayers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,719, 2,626,185 and 3,961,756. However, the spray pattern through the discharge orifice is typically conical in shape since the discharge orifice is defined by a circular wall opening through which the fluid is emitted.
In each of the aforementioned patents fluid is forced to flow through tangential slots provided in a swirl chamber so as to produce a vortex or fluid whirling action adjacent the discharge orifice. Another type of adjustable spray nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,250 wherein recesses defining projections therebetween are disposed near the discharge orifice, but not therewithin, so as to break-up the fluid into a fine mist spray when emitting through the discharge orifice.
The nozzle cap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,774, commonly owned herewith, has provided thereon a swirl chamber surrounding the discharge orifice in the cap. A needle valve on the nipple or nozzle of the pump extends outwardly adjacent the discharge outlet and, when the needle valve plugs the open end of the swirl chamber upon movement of the nozzle cap, the fluid is forced through tangential slots and enters the chamber in a rapidly whirling motion so as to emit through a circular discharge orifice as a conical spray. Otherwise, the cap may be adjusted so that the swirl chamber is moved away from the needle valve thereby creating a solid stream through the discharge orifice. Or, the cap can be fully tightened so that the needle valve extends through the swirl chamber for endwise sealing relation with the discharge orifice thereby fully closing off the orifice in a closed or shipping position.